Makeover I: Spike's Doom
by PrincessOfWildfire
Summary: Gonna get revenge?" "Vwahahaha ..Yup"


Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Beebop. I'm fairly sure, at this point, that is a good thing.  
  
A/N: I'm not purposely insulting Spike. Okay, so I am, but it's based heavily on a conversation a couple of friends and I had with a guy who went by the name Spike. He wasn't very talkative. I'm also not implying Spike crossdressers .. honestly, he's my favourite character oO  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
It was just before 7am when a very hyperactive young girl burst happily out of her bedroom on the Beebop and bounced down the hall for a secnd, stopping abruptly outside another.  
  
"spike?" No answer. "Spike?" Still no answer. "SPIKE!!!"  
  
A grunt, then snoring again. The door slid open quietly, a head slowly peeking in. It looked left. It looked right. The jaw dropped.  
  
"Ohmigod .. is that ... drool?!" The head pulled back out, an evil smirk spreading across the features.  
  
"Vwahahahahahahahahah - "  
  
"What's so -yawn- funny?"  
  
"Kayeek!" The hyperactive young girl screeched, leapt into the air, slammed into the roof face first and hissed down (if you've seen Underworld, you'll recognise this scene). After a moment she dropped back down, smoothed invisible wrinkles out of her clothes and stated calmly "Spike .. he drools in his sleep."  
  
A snicker. "That -is- funny."  
  
"Yup." A pause. "He said he'd be up by now to take me shopping."  
  
"Gonna get revenge."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Ohohohohohohohohohoho .. "  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
And so, two young hyperactive young girls snuck into the room of the one and only Spike Speigal - bounty hunter and such, and accused drooler.  
  
For the sake of plotholes, we'll say their names are .. Kay and Kitty, Edward's friends or ... something.   
  
The first one - Kay - carried a huge doctor like bag. Kitty - still yawning - carried .. nothing. They stopped by the beg and stared in horrified awe for a long moment. Slowly, Kay reached out and ... poked his chest.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Tugged his ears.  
  
No reaction.  
  
Held his nose shut.  
  
He finally responded, making honking noises and waving his arms.  
  
Kay reached into her pocket and pulled out a stick of liquid shine lipstick. "Think it's his color?"  
  
With a snicker, Kitty nodded, and it mysteriously - all by itself! - smeared over his lips. He snored. "He needs this though .."   
  
Choking back laughter, the two dusted his closed eyelids with eyeshadow, and with evil grins, went to work ...  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Is he .. done?" whispered a third girl - Kim - who had appeared to help do the painful stuff .. like waxing. Noone was sure why exctly the bounty hunter had continued to sleep. Noone really wanted to know.  
  
"He's stopped drooling, at least," allowed Kay, as she and Kitty surveyed their handiwork.  
  
Spike now wore a halter top, fishnet stockings, a leather miniskirt (-that- had taken a lot of jumping and squishing .. but how it had been accomplished was another mystery none of them wanted to understand), with kneehigh boots and earrings. His once wild green hair was now bright purple with yellow streaks in a bowlcut - the color was most definately permanent - and he smelt of .. roses. Vwahahaha. Not to mention he wore more makeup than the three girls combined - blush, mascara and some other stuff had been added.   
  
And still he continued to drool.   
  
"He needs one more thing," smirked Kay, not bothering to keep quiet since not even an earthquake could wake the martian, and fox ears popped up on her head. "Vwahahahahaha..." Reaching out, she made a startled noise when Spike's eyes shot open. "Kayeek!" Backpedalling, she ducked behind Kitty.   
  
"Will he .. notice?"  
  
Kitty witheld comment as he sat up, running a hand through his hair drowsily. "We forgot nail polish, y'know .."  
  
"Crud .. "  
  
Spike's eyes slowly travelled around the room, his brain registering a smell of flowers and three girls standing in his room - one looking constipated while trying to keep a straight faceTM, one looking terrified and one dissapearing out the door.  
  
Kim was a traitor. Or else she saw Inuyasha. Take your pick.  
  
Anyway, Spike stared. He blinked. He yawned, and stretched.  
  
At that, Kay and Kitty lost their battles, and fell over laughing. His eyes narrowed, then he was in front of them, pistol pointed at Kay.  
  
"I'm going to shoot you. That's not a threat, it's a fact."  
  
The simple fact he was still in his 'makeover' gear only made her laughharder. She stopped abruptly when his clothes changed to his normal outfit, and the makeup dissapeared.  
  
"Whoa .. "  
  
"How'd he -do- that .. "  
  
Spike twitched.  
  
"Ach! Jet! HELLLLLPPPP! Ed! Faye!!!!!" The two girls suddenly vanished out the door, Spike on their heels.  
  
"Think we should tell him about our surprise?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Vwahahahah - OWCH!"  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
End image: Spike Speigal slunched in a chair, mouth open as he drools. He wears a halter top, fishnet stocking, knee high black boots, black leather miniskirt. Little rose perfume lines float around him. His eyelids are metallic blue, his hair purple and yellow in little Gohan style. Thick and stuff mascara (the one that makes your lashes all long and such) completes the outfit, along with blush.   
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kay: Vwahahha .. oh yeah .. the first TM is from 'The Private Life Of Jamie Madrox. Very funny fic. Spikes TM is from one of Beck2's fics, the original interview starring Arcane. -sniff- Spike will never be as great as Arcane, but he's close enough.  
  
Kitty: Er .. I love Spike's makeover? -blank look- 


End file.
